


Halloween

by BabyGrinch1399



Series: white cherry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyGrinch1399/pseuds/BabyGrinch1399
Summary: “Okay! Sounds like a deal, Red. Oh, by the way. I’m Mat!” he held his hand out to shake as Vincent smiled and shook it. “I’m Vincent. It’s good to meet you.”
Series: white cherry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760365
Kudos: 10





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This is where it all started for our boys.

“Trick R Treat!” the young voice chirped as an old woman laughed joyously “And who are you supposed to be?”

Vincent Gray smiled brightly, his front teeth missing as he stood visibly excited. “I’m Red! I’m the bestest Pokemon catcher of all time! I’m gonna catch em all!” he said with ambition, making the old woman laugh again. “Oh, why that’s so brave of you! Here, take these as a reward!” she said while opening her hand and pouring some candy into his bucket, making him jump for joy “Thank you, ma’am! Bye!” he smiled before running away. 

Darting down the street with his little legs, Vincent was having the time of his life. He wasn’t necessarily wearing a costume since he pretty much dressed up like Red every day. But now he could get free stuff for it? Hell yeah. He was blissfully unaware of his surroundings when he bumped into someone with an “oof”, sending them on their back on the curb.

Panicking at the thought of hurting someone, he held his hand out to help the person up. “Sorry about that, I didn’t see you!” Vincent apologised as he looked at who he hit- A boy in a Charizard outfit. The boys stared at each other for a brief period of time before both gasping loudly and going wide eyed. 

To them, they were the first people dressed up like Pokemon characters. So that meant they were already friends. Vincent pulled the Charizard up onto his feet and began to speak. “I’m so sorry, Charizard! I didn’t see you there, are you okay?” he asked with a worried tone. 

“Oh, me? Yeah, M’okay. I was gonna lay a beatdown on ya for bumping into me there, until I saw who ya were. Finally found my trainer!” he said with a wide smile as Vincent laughed lightly before pondering. “How about we go trick or treating together? We could be trainer and pokemon. That means we’d get more candy that we can divvy up!” the raven haired boy suggested to the sandy blonde who nodded with a smile. “Okay! Sounds like a deal, Red. Oh, by the way. I’m Mat!” he held his hand out to shake as Vincent smiled and shook it. “I’m Vincent. It’s good to meet you.”

The pair went from door to door along the street, getting bundles of candy from the residents. With Vincent pretending to release Mat who would jump out of hiding and roar while pretending to shoot fire before Vincent pretended to call him back. It was their little act they had devised to woo over their audiences.

The end of the night drew closer. Lights were turning off and people were returning home. Their buckets overflowing with candy as they thought of what to do next. “Tonight was a really fun night! I kinda don’t want it to end though.” Mat said with a rather bummed out tone of voice as Vincent perked up. “It doesn’t have to! I’ve got a treehouse in my backyard. I told my mom that I was gonna sleep out there tonight. You could sleep over and we’ll share our candy!” he offered as Mat thought the situation over. “Hmm.. Alright! Let’s go!”

The boys sat in Vincent’s treehouse. The contents of their buckets spilled out onto the rug as they rummaged through it. “Ugh, why do people keep giving out nuts and fruit? Who’s seriously eating these?” Mat complained as Vincent took an apple and tossed it in the air before catching it. “It’s good for you.” he joked before taking a bite. “But seriously. We’re here for candy. The good stuff, not this cheap bologna they give us.” he said as he held up a cheap, brandless candy bar with a grimace on his little face. 

Looking over at Mat, he grinned widely, brandishing his missing teeth. “Hey, will you be my friend? I kinda don’t have any” he asked as Mat looked up at him before grinning himself and nodding “Heck yeah! I don’t really have any either. Let’s be best friends!” he suggested as Vincent’s little face lit up as he nodded. “Yes please! I’ve never had a best friend before! I can already tell that you’re super cool because you like Charizard. We should do some trading tomorrow. You can come in and my mom will make us some breakfast, then we can play in my room. How does that sound?” he asked with a hopeful tone in his voice. He really liked this new friend and didn’t want it to last a night. So many friendships had only lasted so long before he was left by himself. He hoped this would be different. Mat was the only other person he knew who liked what he liked. “Hmm, okay! Then we can go over to my house and play! My mom will get super worried afterwards.”

“Deal!” Vincent stuck his thumb up before yawning loudly. “Jeez… It’s getting late. Think we better keep it down and go to sleep. I don’t want to wake the neighbours and make them mad.” he giggled lightly before he and Mat lay down in their sleeping bags after Vincent’s mom had brought Mat out a spare. The two slowly drifted off to sleep, happy that they had found a friend at last. This was a once in a lifetime friendship that was bound to last a lifetime. They both knew it.


End file.
